Model Life to Real Life: A Transition
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: Yeah, the plot flow doesn't stop: Anabel is the daughter of a detective and a model. And an up and coming lab tech? Her crazy life is a mix of designs. Can she figure out how to live HER life, while finding romance? Even at 16, life's a big thing.
1. Her Story and Her Excitement

A/N: Seriously. Another one. Well, I was flipping through TeenVogue today and thought, "Hmmmm, I could totally make an OC model and have her been either a love interest or a family member" Well, doing either, that wouldn't be fun! I'm doing both now! Of course, this is going to have a shit load of intro's and reasoning for things, so be patient. And HAVE FUN!

Disclaimer: I'm doing this only because I really don't own anything 'cept my OC.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(OC POV)

"Anabel!! Anabel! What's it like learning about your father!!!"

A reporter jumped me again. I hate the damned paparazzi. I unlocked the door to my townhouse and ran inside, slamming the door in the reporter's face. All they are are a bunch of good-for-nothing assholes without lives or wives. I sighed, sitting on the faded couch. It was faded, from all the times I'd fallen asleep on it as soon as I walked in the door.

I'm Anabel MacKenzie Jerdiene, and I'm a model. A teen model.

I've lived in New York City all my life and never once was I involved in something lowlife. Well, that's a lie, I slept with a drug dealer once on a dare, but that was something I did drunk. Anyway, I'd never done something lowlife, and I stumbled onto the murder scene of a designer's husband. He was a sweet man and was always in the front row at the Miss Sixty shows. He was also a photographer and I'm off topic again.

At the murder scene, well, when it was teeming with CSI's, I saw the detective. I never did get his name, but I recognized him from something when it hit me. The pictures my mom gave me of a party somewhere in '93. That night was the night I was conceived, and that man was my father. I beckoned him over after some uniform named Officer Beckett took my statement. I told him about the picture and he said he remember that night, and wanted to get to know me. I wanted the same, seeing as I looked so much like him.

Our only difference was my dirty and strawberry blonde hair. I was short too, 5' 3" to be exact. And 5' 3" meant that EVERYONE in the industry wanted me. The fashion industry.

I may only be 16, but I live with three other models that are all 21 or younger, the youngest of the four of us being 14. Yeah, it's that bad. When girls want to be models, there are some parents that don't want to be a part of it. Tessa was a sweet girl and an amazing model and person, but when she and her older sister, Cassandra, left to pursue their modeling careers, their parents wouldn't leave. Cassandra's 18 and then the oldest of us is Trish at 21. She has an adopted daughter named Abigail who's actually 13, but doesn't model. No, she designs for Chanel and has worked with designers even I haven't.

"Anabel? Is that you hon?" Trish asked, walking down the stairs. I was going through one of five stacks of mail. My stack to be exact. There was an answer from the Manhattan Crime lab.

"OH MY GOD!! THEY ACCEPTED! They accepted my application Trish!! OH MY GOD!! Where's everyone else?" I asked, even though I knew where they were, Abigail and Tessa were upstairs working on homework and Cassandra was probably writing.

"What the hell is with the screaming Ana?!" Cassandra stepped out of her room and hung her head oer the balcony.

"My dad accepted my letter! I'm gonna be a lab tech! A nine to five lab tech! I can do night shows and since I just moved to petite, shoots are only at night!! I-I have a real job guys. I could support a family in two years."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hmmm, confusing right? Yeah, that ending isn't exactly what I wanted... Okay, I want you guys to guess! Who's her dad?

Mac?

Don?

Sinclair?

Gerard?

Okay! Go, review!! Tell me what you think. Of course, It's pretty easy. *shrugs* oh and I'm kinda describing my own attitude in Anabel.

Kisses and TeenVogue!

~Sarah~


	2. Her Sex Appeal and Her Shopping Spree

A/N: Yay!! Next chapter! Another sprung outta the blue one, but hey, aren't they all worth it? oh, and no one guessed who Anabel's dad was. Oh well, this chapter reveals it anyway. And may spark the thought train for her love interest. *winkwink*

Disclaimer: *snorts* Yeah right  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Anabel POV)

"So when are you having dinner together with him?! C'mon, you have to spill." Cassie was pleading as we sat together on her bed, looking at our new pictures.

"I don't know Cass! I mean, I only know that his last name is Taylor and my mother was in love with him. Marine and all!" I stated, crossing a big red "X" over a picture of me in a half nude pose. I have no clue why Guess Jeans even wanted me, other than a 16 year old blonde's sex appeal.

Cassie pulled the red Expo marker from my hand before I drew a devil 'stache on the guy I was posing with. He'd groped me after the shoot and I hated him for it.

"Ana, look at me." Cassie made me look at her. "He wants to get to know you. You graduated college at 16 with a degree in forensics. And by then you'd been a model for 6 years. That's your start." She said.

I hrmphed and went back to reviewing my pictures. "If it all gets out that I'm his daughter, I'll be kicked out of the lab before I even start." I angrily shoved the pile of photos into a waiting envelope and pulled out my Angel Jeans ads. Much better.

"Then kick the paparazzi in the ass and tell 'em it's a lie!" Cassie said. She flopped on the bed, propping up her knee. It'd been bugging her for the past month and I was the only one who knew.

"You need to go see a doctor about that knee of yours, missy." I said, tapping Cassie's foot. I grabbed my ringing cell phone off my bed and looked at the caller ID.

"Jerdiene." I barked out.

_"You know, if your gonna use that tone, I don't have to photograph you." _My best friend's voice said.

"Oh, Christian! I thought it was Brad, you called from the house. I'm so sorry. How are you?" I ask.

Brad Walsh, Christian Siriano and I go way back. Christian disovered me at 10 while I was finishing up middle school, doing modeling on the side. Christian designed for me while I did pageants until I was 14, when I started with a modeling agency that allowed me to be flexible.

_"What did you two get into a tiff about? Honey, tell all." _Christian was so understanding.

"I was at your place, waiting for you to get home when Brad came home. I was listening to his not-yet-published CD. He got pissed and told me to leave." I said, shutting the door to my room.

_"Oh Belle, I'm so sorry! He can be such an ass sometimes. You know what? You and me, Bordeaux Cafe, half an hour." _Christian stated.

"That sounds great. And I'll be able to get some tips on going to meet my dad tomorrow night." I said, trying to sound casual.

_"Perfect hun, see you in thirty!" _With that, the phone clicked off. I tossed my cell on my desk and flopped back on my bed. My cat, Edgar, looked at me. Well, more like glared; I had disrupted his nap.

Looking around my room for the umpteenth time since I'd re-vamped it, I was still surprised. It was a dark shade of pinky-purple and the accents were black. My headboard was black wrought iron and my sheets were maroon egyptian cotton. Oh to love a model's salary.

Most people don't know, but I have an Edgar Allen Poe obsession. When I'm not doing anything in the real world, I'm reading Edgar Allen Poe and Stephen King. Horror and Poetry, such a good mix.

I sat up on my bed and pulled out my laptop. I went straight to my e-mail and checked for anything from Mom. I'd been a more lucky model and my mother pushed me to be what I am today. Now she's on a cruise with her current boyfriend.

I'd been the one to run away after seeing her slapped around by so many different men. Since that faithful night 3 years ago, I've never once trusted a straight man.

Braxton Jenvich had been a real pain in the ass, even when I was 13. He came to my mom's house one night, drunk as I was sober. He walks in, well actually more like staggered, and then proceeded to slap my mother so hard, she lost a tooth. He called her a slut, whore, bitch. I ran to my room and shut the door. I packed all I could think of and ran to Siriano's house.

When I turned up on his doorstep, I proceeded to cry and tell him everything. That's when I had my first ever shot. Tequila. One or two shots now makes everything better. And I control it so that I can stay in modeling.

When my e-mail finally loaded up, I clicked on the message from NYPD. I was surprised to see my name on the e-mail.

_Ms. Jerdiene-_

_We cordially invite you to the Police/Fire ball this Thursday. The party will begin at 7pm and last until approximately 10:30. It will be held at Madison Square Gardens. The theme this year is Masquerade 2.0. _

_We hope you will join us,_

_Sincerely_

_Det. Bringham Sinclair_

I stared at the computer screen for a good 5 minutes before running out of my room. I screamed down the banister.

"Don't make plans for Thursday! We're goin' to a ball!!!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: You'll understand. Soon enough. *smirks evilly* Flame policy stands and I need ideas for Anabel, Cassie, and Trish's dresses.

Kisses

~Sarah~


	3. Her Friends Fits and Her Dress Search

A/N: Hehe. Hope you guys liked that last chapter. And I had a submission on a dress idea in less than an hour! Cassie's dress. Thankful for you LacytheDemonicDuck!! Now, you get to see what I've come up with for Anabel and Trish's, with the help of messersmontana.

I dedicate this chapter to three of my bffs, SimitheDemonicDuck, LacytheDemonicDuck and messersmontana. Y'all ROCK!!

I overly dedicate to the always amazing in every way, messersmontana, aka Trisha!! It's her late birthday present and she deserves the gorgeousness that is the dress we found.

Disclaimer: Books, books and more books. Tis all I own. Well, that and clothes. I don't think I wrote down CSI:NY, did I?  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Third Person)

"Masquerade?! Seriously?! A huge poofy cupcake skirt? No way." Cassie stomped her foot on the floor and started to turn around.

"I have designers who can make us mermaid dresses." Anabel called.

Cassie stopped in her tracks.

"What are we waiting for?!" Cassie grabbed Anabel and Trish, then ran for the door, car keys in hand.

*******

When the three women stopped at the first boutique, a Jovani boutique of all things, Trish headed straight for the evening gown rack.

"Green!" She pulled the one green dress off the rack and ran into the dressing room.

"Oh lordy." Cassie said as she walked around the rack of black dresses.

"Find something Cassie?" Anabel asked as she shoved a pink dress back into the rack.

"God! I love it!!!" Trish said, walking out of the dressing room.

Anabel's jaw dropped. "Oh my God! You look stunning!!!!" She said.

"I know!" She spun in a small circle. The green satin and chiffon rustled slightly as she moved. The skirt flared out at about her knees and there was a double, one shoulder strap. One green and one flowers.

"How much?" Cassie asked.

Trish looked down at the tag and gaped. "Cheap cheap cheap, here comes the hen house!" She said, laughing as she went back in the dressing room to pull the dress off and pay.

~*~

"Where to next?" Cassie asked as the three walked out of the boutique, eager to find dresses.

Anabel looked at her palm. "Abi recommends Alyce Design boutique next door." She said.

"Cool. I'm first!" Cassie said as Trish sat down, on the phone with her modeling agent.

"No Jonah...Yes I-....Abi wants me at her graduation.... Jonah, I can't go! My daughter comes first. Jonah! Dammit!" Trish slammed her phone shut and tossed it into her purse angrily.

"Careful, don't wanna break it." Anabel sighed and sat down as Cassie grabbed an armful of black dresses.

"I know. It's just-Jonah and Riley and Elle. They all need me at shows, but they're all on Abi's graduation night. I cannot go missing my own daughter's graduation!!" Trish nearly yelled.

Anabel hugged Trish. "It'll be okay. How's this? I go to the shows for you."

"Ana..."

"Trisha, I've done it before. Dominic is waiting out back in the limo as soon as the show is done and I go on to the next one." Anabel said, setting her hand on Trish's leg.

"Thank you honey!" Trish said.

"I HAVE MY DRESS!" Cassie screamed as she walked out of the dressing room.

"Oh my God, Cass you look AMAZING!" Anabel said as she pointed her finger in a circle, gesturing for her friend to spin.

"Gorgeous hon, gorgeous!" Trish said as she watched Cassie spin. The black made her sleek and the prints on the torso of the dress, were stunning.

"Thank you! Now, can I afford it?" Cassie asked, spinning in a circle looking for the price tag.

"Cass! Calm down. Abi designed it so, we get big off. It's practically free!" Trish said, trying to keep her friend from falling over.

"Can I find my dress now?" Anabel called from the desk where she was negotiating with the clerk.

"Yes Ana we can." Trish said while Cassie got out of the dress.

"YAY!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so it's a filler chapter. Anabel's dress will be next chapter. Promise.

Kisses and Designs

~Sarah~


End file.
